Belograd
The Belograd is a Light Machine Gun produced by the Alekseyvich Plant. Design The Belograd is based off the RPD Light Machine Gun. Overview The Belograd is an excellent Light Machine Gun, having a devastating morale effect at close range and a good one still at medium range. It is fed from 50 round belts, two of which can be contained in a 100 round magazine. This magazine can be susceptible to dirt. The Belograd has a lever-operated safety mechanism, that blocks the bolt-catch when engaged. This makes accidental discharges an almost impossibility. Purchasing The RPD's price range is from $600 to $1200 brand new. The weapon is sold by the Kovralad company, and, if you order it brand new from the manufacturer, it may take several hours to arrive in your battle zone. The weapon can be bought alone or may be bought in packages with some accesories. If bought alone, the weapon comes with the base Belograd, the sling, the cleaning kit and 2 belt segments. If bought in a package, the weapon comes with 6 belt segments, the sling, cleaning kit and can be customized with the manufacturer to include special accesories, like a scope mount or a foregrip. The weapon can also be ordered with a magazine to contain 2 belt segments at once. Customization The Belograd has one carrying style, two firing styles and two reload style. The only holding style involves gripping the weapon underneath the forearm with one hand and the second hand underneath the stock. If a carrying handle is installed, it can be used to carry the weapon with one hand. The weapon's sling can also be used to carry it. The first firing style has one hand on the pistol grip and the second underneath the forearm or a foregrip. The second firing style has one hand on the pistol grip and the other on the stock. Holding style one can be fired from the hip, but holding style two cannot. If the sling is engaged while using firing style one, the weapon can be fired from the hip more effectively. The only reload style involves lifting up the dust cover, removing the belt and replacing the magazine or the belt, then closing the dust cover and, if the weapon was empty, pulling the charging handle with the hand on the trigger. Reload style two is the same as reload style one, but the charging handle is pulled with the hand used to replace the magazine. The Belograd can mount many LMG accesories, including a scope mount and a foregrip, and the weapon comes with a standard bipod. A carrying handle can also be installed on the weapon. The Belograd is usually fed with a 50 round belt segment, which can be attached to much more belt segments to create a very long ammunition feed for suppressive fire. Alternatively, the weapon can use a drum magazine with two 50 round belt segments in it. Maintenance Though it is a reliable weapon, the Belograd can be susceptible to sand especially. A cleaning rod for the barrel is carried on the left side of the weapon. A cleaning kit is carried in the stock of the weapon as well, and the cleaning rod is used to clean the barrel like all cleaning rods. However, you do not always have to clean this weapon; it can take a good deal of punishment before maintenance was required. Category:Weapons Category:Light Machine Guns Category:Machine Guns Category:Alekseyvich Plant Products